callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1911
:For the similarly named machine gun, see M1919 Browning. The M1911 (known as the Colt .45 in the WWII-era Call of Duty games and the M1911 .45 'in the ''Modern Warfare series) is a semi-automatic handgun featured in all installments of the Call of Duty series, except for Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts and Call of Duty: Road to Victory, making it tied with the STG-44 as the Call of Duty series' most frequently appearing weapon. Because of its wide use throughout the series, some players have dubbed it the 'signature weapon' of the series. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The Colt .45 is the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is a very powerful weapon in close quarters, but its effectiveness over range is limited. Multiplayer The Colt .45 is the sidearm used by the American infantry. It has a seven-round magazine, relatively low accuracy and does average damage. It is most useful when the player does not have time to reload their primary weapon, or if their primary weapon is a bolt-action rifle and they need to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in the original Call of Duty. Colt .45 Sights COD.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The Colt .45 is again the standard sidearm during all American campaign missions. It is more powerful than the version in the original Call of Duty, doing almost 50% more damage at close range and double the damage at long range. Multiplayer The Colt .45 in Call of Duty 2 multiplayer is much weaker than in the original Call of Duty. It is still a decent pistol of last resort, particularly if the player's primary weapon is out of ammo, or if the enemy is very close, but its effectiveness is severely limited over range. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Colt .45 is the standard sidearm for American soldiers in multiplayer levels. It is handy when the player is reloading or when the player is out of ammo for their primary weapon. When the player gets eight points in a match, they get the ability to use two Colt .45 pistols at once (similar to Akimbo) in the Submachine Gun class, albeit with very limited ammunition. Once the player gets sixteen points, they get more ammunition. The dual Colt .45 pistols are very effective when enemies are close, taking out three or four enemies easily. Despite its advantages, the Colt .45 is not used often by online players, as other weapons outmatch it in terms of accuracy, damage and rate of fire. Call of Duty 3 The Colt .45 returns as the sidearm of the Allies, though only in Multiplayer mode. It has medium power (capable of killing within 3-4 shots) and a magazine capacity of 7 rounds. However, it has a faster reload than the Walther P38, which compensates for its smaller magazine capacity. This is a weak weapon but this is compensated by its tight hip fire spread, which is very small and only changes when players jump. It also has an unusually large zoom. File:CoD3_M1911.jpg|The M1911 in Call of Duty 3. File:CoD3_M1911_ADS.jpg|Iron Sight view. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer The M1911 .45 possesses night sights and a seven round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but also appears in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty while under fire. It can very rarely be found in The Bog. In the level Game Over, SSgt. Griggs is seen using a nickel plated M1911 .45 while dragging "Soap" to safety. A nickel-plated M1911 .45 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. The nickel plating led many people to think that it was a Desert Eagle. Griggs can shoot his M1911 .45 eight times. The M1911 .45 plays an important role in Game Over, when Captain Price slides his M1911 .45 across the bridge to Soap, who then proceeds to kill Zakhaev and his guards with the pistol. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M1911 .45 has stats that are similar to the USP .45, except that it has a lower magazine capacity (The M1911 .45 has 8 rounds where the USP .45 has 12), less muzzle climb, and higher hip-fire accuracy, leading to a pistol that has a very different "feel" and playing style than the USP .45. Like the M9 and USP .45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Gallery M1911 MW.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's Iron Sight. M1911 Reloading MW.png|Reloading the M1911. M1911 Supressor MW.png|The suppressed M1911. M1911 3rd Person MW.png|The nickel-plated M1911 available through modding. Nickel M1911 Reload MW.png|Reloading the nickel-plated M1911. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Colt .45 appears in some of Marine Raiders missions as the player's standard sidearm. The Colt .45 is a good weapon to draw quickly if the player's main weapon runs out of ammo. However, it is often considered best to swap the pistol out for other weapons. Ammo for the Colt .45 is not readily available, another reason to swap it out. The Colt .45 is useful in close combat, but the player should remember that it's not a strong weapon and takes quite a few shots to take an enemy down. The player receives the Colt .45 in the missions Little Resistance, Hard Landing and Breaking Point. Sgt. Roebuck sometimes will draw his Colt .45 in the campaign, holding one in his holster. It should be noted that pistols in the Single Player campaign have much higher recoil than their Multiplayer counterparts, along with a restricted rate of fire, thus hindering their effectiveness. Multiplayer The Colt .45 is one of the available sidearms, along with the Nambu, the Walther P-38, the Tokarev TT-33, and the .357 Magnum. As with all pistols, the Colt .45 is best used as a last resort weapon. It is the default Second Chance pistol. Like all other non-Magnum pistols, the Colt .45 holds 8 rounds. The base damage and multipliers of the Colt .45 are exactly the same as the Nambu, Tokarev, and Walther and the Colt. 45 only differs from these pistols in minor characteristics, such as reload time, rate of fire, and accuracy of the iron sights. Choosing a pistol in World at War is purely a matter of personal preference, and no pistol can definitively be declared better than another. Nazi Zombies In Nazi Zombies, players always start with the Colt .45. It's a decent weapon for the early rounds, but even then it often requires an entire magazine to kill a zombie. The best strategy for using the Colt .45 is to alternate between shooting zombies and knifing them. Shoot a zombie several times to weaken it and get 10 points per bullet, then knife them to kill them to get 130 points on top of that. This will yield far more points than either knifing or shooting alone, and will whittle down a Zombie's health from a safe distance so that the player can then kill them with one knife hit, as opposed to the three or more it would otherwise require. If a player follows this strategy, they will not need to spend points on the weapons on the walls in the starting room, and can instead save their points for a better gun in another room, or even straight from the mystery box. The Colt .45 can still be useful as a backup weapon, or taken out whenever Insta-Kill is in effect, so that a player will not need to use up the ammo of their primary gun. Generally speaking however, any gun is a better choice to have during rounds 5+, as the Colt. 45 can barely be used to even get points, due to low magazine capacity and near-incapability to kill. Colt .45 Variants (Nazi Zombies) There are two special grenade launching variants of this pistol. Holy Pistol In the PC version of the game, the Holy Pistol can be acquired by means of the "give all" console command. It is a basic Colt .45, but instead of regular rounds, it shoots rifle grenades. It has the standard 8 round magazine. Its ADS speed is equivalent to the ADS speed of a rifle, due to the game recognizing it as a rifle. For the same reason, it also has a sprint animation similar to that of the player when they are holding a rifle. This variant of the Colt .45 is likely the pistol used in campaign, when the death card "Suicide King" is active. C-3000 b1at-ch35 In Der Riese, the Colt .45 can be upgraded by using the Pack-a-Punch Machine, turning it into a re-skinned Colt .45 with the name C-3000 b1at-ch35. The weapon fires rifle grenades instead of regular rounds, and has a 6 round magazine. It is similar to the Holy Pistol, but somewhat weaker. The upgraded version causes lethal splash damage, and has a much slower fire rate than the regular version. The name, "C-3000 B1at-ch35," is leetspeak for "C-3000 biatches.". File:1911 WaW.png|The M1911 holypistol.jpeg|The Holy Pistol in Nacht Der Untoten. C-3000 B1atch35.jpg|The Upgraded Colt Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The DS version of the Colt .45 is essentialy the same as the console versions, with the same accuracy, power, and recoil. The pistol looks similar to the one in ''Call of Duty 2'' with a similar looking grip safety. The DS version also holds 7 rounds unlike the console and PC version, which holds 8. The Colt. 45 can fire as quickly as the player can pull the trigger button. There are two on the DS, and the player can rapidly push both, gaining a rate of fire higher than any of the automatic weapons in the game. However this tactic makes aiming impossible and will empty the magazine in less than a second. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Colt .45 is the standard sidearm for the American faction. Like in Singleplayer, it holds 7 rounds in the magazine which, coupled with decent damage and moderate recoil, make it an overall good sidearm. File:M1911_DS.jpg File:M1911_Sights_DS.jpg Call of Duty: ZOMBIES The Colt .45 is the starting weapon in the iPod game. It is rather weak and only good for the first few rounds, though knifing is still more effective. Because of the slow rate of fire and small magazine size, it is generally swapped out as soon as possible. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M1911 .45 that Soap has in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the same one which was used to kill Imran Zakhaev during the mission Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It can be seen in Cliffhanger in Soap's holster. In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission The Gulag, Soap gives it back to Captain Price saying "This belongs to you, sir." This is a reference to the aforementioned mission Game Over in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In Just Like Old Times, it is visible on Price. The M1911 .45 is also visible in Takedown, where it is used by a Militia member to threaten Alejandro Rojas' assistant. The M1911 .45 can be seen in the holsters of people from the various factions in-game. However, it can only be used in the bonus level, Museum, from the case in the first room (with Shepherd, Cliffhanger/Contingency, and the Takedown/The Hornet's Nest showcases, etc.), although it can be seen being wielded in Loose Ends. When firing with an empty magazine, the player will appear to bring the weapon to his side instead of the usually instant weapon swap. The Colt .45 is one of three guns only usable in Singleplayer (the other two being the Dragunov and W1200). Multiplayer In Multiplayer, a player using a sniper rifle as their primary weapon will have an unusable M1911 .45 handgun in a holster on either their belt or side. File:M1911 MW2.png|The M1911 as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 M1911_Iron_Sights_MW2.png|Iron sight 400px-MW2_Militia_Drops_1911.jpg|The M1911 the Militia member drops in Takedown File:400px-MW2Soap.jpg|Captain "Soap" MacTavish climbing up the mountain with a holstered M1911 pistol 01 M1911 Colt .45.png|The M1911 in Just Like Old Times File:400px-MW2-holsteredM1911.jpg|A dead Ghillie sniper with a holstered M1911 Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1911 is mostly the same as its previous versions; packing high damage at close ranges, but low damage and fair idle sway beyond. Its iron sights are near-identical to that of the World at War version. There are three different possible appearances of the M1911: in single player, it has its original standard appearance, in multiplayer it comes with a nickel-plated finish, and in Zombies mode it has a blued steel finish. Campaign It is the standard sidearm of the USMC and CIA in the campaign. It can be seen first in "S.O.G." where it is used by a Marine who is struck by an artillery shell as Hudson is transported to the bunker. This is also when it first becomes available. In Victor Charlie, the player uses the M1911 found on the floor of the Huey where the mission starts. It is used to kill the Viet Cong who killed the pilots of the Huey. It remains with the player throughout the initial, stealthy part of the mission until Mason detonates the C4, where it is replaced by a Commando and a WA2000. (However, the Wii version retains the M1911 instead of the WA2000.) The Colt .45 later appears in the mission WMD. It is given to the player with a silencer attached in the first building, and can be swapped out for a Soviet weapon for use in breaching the next building. After the SR-71 sequence, it is replaced by a Crossbow. Multiplayer The M1911 is a selectable secondary weapon in Black Ops. It is an unlocked pistol at level 1 along with the Makarov and ASP in the default classes. All three sidearms have the same damage and multipliers. What sets them apart is that the ASP has a higher max firecap, lower recoil and faster reload and swap time, while the Makarov has a slightly larger magazine capacity (albeit with a lower extended magazine capacity). This means the Makarov is superior, capacity-wise, to the M1911 if no attachments are used, or with any other attachment than extended mags. It takes 3 shots to kill an enemy at close range and 5 shots to kill an enemy at medium to long range. It also has moderate idle sway. Without attachements, the M1911 is inferior to all other handguns. The ASP has the same amount of ammo, but a faster firing rate, reload, and draw time. The Makarov and CZ75 have a higher capacity, and the Python has higher damage. However, the M1911 with Extended Magazines gives it more ammunition than all other starting pistols, though at later levels it should be replaced by CZ75, as when the latter is used with Extended Mags, it has a 18 round capacity, superior to any other pistol. Many players consider the M1911 the worst pistol, instead taking the Python or CZ75. This weapon is also used in the "One in the Chamber" Wager Match game mode as the only available weapon, along with the knife. The M1911 is also the default pistol for the "Second Chance" perk. Unless you have another pistol equipped on the class you will pull out the M1911 upon going into second chance. Nazi Zombies The M1911 is the starting weapon in all Zombie maps (with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade) with 8 bullets loaded in the first magazine and 32 in reserve. It functions exactly as it does in ''World at War: ''it is the weakest weapon available, and is only good for the first few rounds. Although it is very ineffective at killing, it can be used for generating points for the first rounds, though with the lack of reserve ammo and inability to buy more ammo off the wall, it runs out of ammo very shortly. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine it is renamed the '''Mustang & Sally. This upgrade gives it the Dual Wield attachment, firing grenades instead of regular bullets at the cost of the individual magazine size decreased to 6 and a decreased firecap. The rifle grenades are quite powerful, being a one-hit kill as far as into round 17, provided the projectile as well as the splash damage hits. The M1911 can't be obtained from the wall or from the Mystery Box; it can only be obtained upon spawning. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Suppressor *Dual Wield *Upgraded Iron Sights Gallery File:BlackOpsMPM1911.png|The M1911 M1911adsBO.jpg|Iron sights ColtDW.png|The M1911's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class 2.0 Reloading a Suppressed M1911, Black Ops.JPG|Reloading a Suppressed M1911 M1911_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wield M1911s M1911dualwieldreload.jpg|Reloading Dual Wielded M1911s M1911_Side_View.png|Side view of an M1911 Silenced_M1911_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the M1911 with a Silencer in "WMD" Empty_M1911_BO.png|An empty M1911 in singleplayer Trivia General *The M1911 is the weapon with the most appearances in Call of Duty games, appearing in all except Finest Hour and WaW Final Fronts, and in the non-WWII DS games. A close follower is the STG-44, which does not appear in Modern Warfare 2 and Finest Hour. *''There are two differences between the Modern Warfare 1911s and the rest; first: the hammer is different, in the Modern Warfare games'' the hammer is skeletonized, second: the safety grips, in the Modern Warfare games it is upward slopping. ''Call of Duty'' *In Call of Duty, while aiming down the sights, it is not possible to see the front sight. The same is true with the TT-33. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *When using the sights in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One one may notice a small gap in the textures on the left side of the hammer, allowing one to see through the weapon. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *In Call of Duty 4, Lt. Vasquez can be seen using this pistol when he runs out of ammo or executing an enemy after performing a hand-to-hand combat take-down. *If the "give all" cheat is used in "Safehouse", an M1911 with much greater zoom than normal can be obtained. *In Call of Duty 4, the M1911 is the pistol which kills the three named Four Horsemen. Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Captain Price wielding an M1911, Victor Zakhaev kills himself with an M1911, and John "Soap" MacTavish kills Imran Zakhaev with the M1911 Price slides to him. *During the Call of Duty 4 beta, the gun was called "M1911 Colt .45". *The nickel plated M1911's texture is of much higher quality than that of the standard M1911 seen in the majority of the game. *When Khaled Al-Asad is executed by Price with an M1911, the firing sound of the Desert Eagle is used for dramatic effect. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *The M1911 In World at War (DS) is silver, unlike the traditional black in most CoD games. This is similar to the M1911 that SSgt. Griggs uses in Game Over in Call of Duty 4 ''and the M1911 in Black Ops. *When the player upgrades the M1911 in Der Riese, and has no other weapon, he will pull out a second one instead of having no gun. *It has the same firing sound as the Nambu, TT-33, Walther P38, and 357. Magnum on the Wii version of the game. *If read correctly the numbers and letters in the Pack-A-Punched version of the Colt M1911 seem to read "Biatches", a slang term for "bitch". ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES *When reloading the M1911 with a non-empty magazine, the player will reload the same as when the M1911 is empty in Call of Duty: World at War. *The fire rate of the M1911 is slower than the M1911's fire rate in Zombies for Call of Duty: World at War. *When the player has Double Tap Root Beer and the upgraded M1911, it will fire faster than the upgraded M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. *There is a rare glitch when you reload the M1911 while having Speed Cola, it will reload without the reloading animation. This commonly happens in a Multiplayer game. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *In Modern Warfare 2, there is a noticeable delay during the empty reload sequence. This can be counter-acted by pressing the reload button before the auto-reload. *On the Modern Warfare 2 level "Museum", the only level in the game that allows the player to use the M1911, it is not treated like the rest of the sidearms in that the player's movement is slower while aiming down the sights, which is similar to movement when ADS is used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the M1911 is out of ammo, it has a different and slower holstering animation. *In Museum, if the player points the gun at a friendly just before the empty reload sequence cuts in, the gun will not reload. *In S.S.D.D. Sgt. Foley has a WWII vintage M1911A1 in his holster. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *This is the first (and to date, only) game in the series where in-game, the M1911 is referred to as simply the M1911 and does not reference the caliber of the bullet. *The achievement, "Sally Likes Blood" is a reference to the M1911 on the cover-art for the game. (The M1911 in the soldier's right hand is engraved with "Sally.") It's also possible that it is a hint towards using the Pack-a-Punched M1911s, Mustang and Sally, for completing the challenge, as the achievement can be made both in Campaign and Zombies. *When the M1911 is dual-wielded, it has a unique draw animation, and a unique empty reload animation in which it spins like the Model 1887 shotgun (but only to reload). *The M1911 is also the only usable pistol (without modding) that is nickel plated. *In the Wii version, the player holds the M1911 with one hand. This is due to the fact that in the Wii version, players can apply weapon twisting. *The singleplayer version of the M1911 is black, as in earlier games, while the Zombies version has a steeled-blue finish, and the Multiplayer version is nickel-plated. This does not apply to the Wii version. On the Wii, the weapon is never nickel-plated. This is due to the Wii's limited graphic capability. *The Wii uses the Army "Colt" model instead of the nickel-plated model, which is common for civilians. *In Zombies, if the player gets downed in solo and has bought Quick Revive, the player receives the upgraded version of the M1911, Mustang and Sally, whilst 'reviving himself'. This will not apply if the player has a Ray Gun, Ballistic Knife, or any other weapon that can be used while downed. *When the player uses a pistol with either a Dual Wield or Full-Auto attachment, or he has a secondary weapon other than a pistol, such as a launcher, and he goes into Second Chance, the player will instead receive the default M1911 with no attachments. *The reload sound uses the same file as that from World at War. *The Dual Wield M1911 on Multiplayer has a unique empty reload. During an interview with the Treyarch developers, one of the developers discussed the fact that they had been taught how soldiers reload their handgun one-handed, which is what it was based on in the game. *There is a glitch in Nazi Zombies, where if the player has an M1911, gets downed, uses all the ammo, and is revived, they will have an M1911 stuck in the empty animation. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) Videos [[Video: M1911 Montage|thumb|left|300px|An overview of the M1911 in World at War.]] [[Video:M1911 Pistol - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)|thumb|300px|right|All Attachments Showcase for Call of Duty: Black Ops.]] [[Video:The "Mustang & Sally"|thumb|300px|left|Upgraded M1911s in Black Ops.]] ru:M1911 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons